A wire-harness includes a number of branched wires for a number of electric equipments, which extend in the axial direction parallel to the length of an automobile to which the harness is attached. A connector is disposed on the end portion of each branched wire to connect it to the corresponding equipment.
According to the conventional process for producing a wire-harness, wires having a specific color for discrimination of the corresponding circuit are cut in advance, terminal fittings are connected to the cut ends of the wires, and these terminal fittings are inserted into connectors at branching or terminal points to form trunk and branch portions. These trunk and branch portions are gathered and fixed by an adhesive tape or the like. In this conventional process, all the operations for assembling a wire-harness are manually performed, and hence, the productivity is very low and the manufacturing rate is extremely low.